Calm Down
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <html><head></head>Nero is still uncomfortable showing the world his arm and even though his boyfriend Dante knows the shorter is not going to change in one day, a cheeky forced baby step is always good.</html>


Warning! This story completely ignores the romance between Nero and Kyrie because it made my life easier... sowy... :(

* * *

><p>The two demon hunters strolled aimlessly down the busy street, having needed to stretch there legs from siting in the house for to long. Dante glanced down and wasn'tsurprised to find Nero attempting to conceal his Devil Bringer from sight. The older rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. The kid needed to loosen up a little, he didn't have anything to worry about, especially not with Dante around. In one swift, fluentmovement the taller puled Nero's hand from its hiding place and interlocked their fingers.<p>

"Hey!" Nero protested, attempting to yank his Devil Bringer from the taller's grip but was clearly overpowered. "Let go." Nero demanded, not using the extent of his strength or volume of voice as he was trying his best not to cause to much of a scene with his hand out in the open.

"Why?" Dante asked, griping the boys hand tighter to ensurer it wasn't an easy escape.

"Someone might see." Nero practically hissed, pulling on his arm again, finding it hard to get away with the older's fingers between his own, though the shorter didn't dare match Dante's grip.

"And what, call a demon slayer?" Dante asked, a grin on his face at Nero's dawning realization. Anyone willing to take on a demon either knew one of the boys or frankly couldn't beat the two snowy heads when they worked together.

"Just let go." Nero huffed one last time, keeping his gaze on the ground, accepting that he wasn't getting his hand back without a fight. The two continued walking in silence, the younger refusing to look Dante in the eye, continuing to keep his hand limp.

Why didn't he fight, why didn't he yell, why did he let the old man get his way sometimes? Nero seemed to be asking himself things like this more and more often. Was he getting soft, losing his mind? Or maybe, maybe it was because Nero _wanted_ this, wanted to not have to hide a large part of himself from the world. Maybe he wanted to walk around without always having to worry if people could see his oddity. Maybe he liked having someoneaccept his defect, even praise it once in a wile, understand it. Maybe he wanted someone like Dante at his side.

Nero found himself calming a little in time. Slowly but surely the younger closed his hand around Dante's, bringing a smile to the taller.

"Good boy." Dante commented in a teasingmanner, receiving a scoff along with a chuckle from the shorter. They stayed like that for quite a ways, a conversation soon sparking between them, lightening the mood. It started to seemnatural, until Nero started to catch peoples stares. Hisnervousness crept back up as he stepped closer to the taller, hoping to conceal his Devil Bringer between there bodies. Not his preferredstrategy for hiding his arm, but it was the best and quickest he was going to get.

"Hey now, you where doing so well kid." Dante half joked.

"Shut it old man, your lucky I haven'tdislocated your shoulder." Nero said, his body having troublefiguring out how to handle the lack of space between them. Dante chuckled, deciding to drop it for the time being. The kid had loosened up a little bit, baby steps. But real soon something unexpected caught thereattention. A flash, a click, and a girl mumbling 'Shoot.' The demon hunters turned their heads to find a young girl, around her mid-teens, blushing and panicking as she fiddled with her camera.

"Oh." She gasped, raising her camera to her lips in embarrassment at being caught, her blush darkening to a shade that rivaled the plumpest of cherry's. "Sorry." She quickly apologized, getting more and more nervous every second the two snowy haired men stared at her. "You where just so cute." She blurted out before scurrying away in both fear and embarrassment.

"Hey, wait!" Nero shouted after her, reaching out but was quickly pulled back.

"Let her go." Dante instructed.

"But-"

"What's she gonna do, print it in the paper? Probably around a hundred people have already passed and seen us, and your arm was concealed." The older explained.

"True, there aren't really any pros or cons to letting her escape." Nero excepted.

"Besides," Dante continued, a hand on his stubbled chin. "she's right, I am rather cute." He joked, just barely dogging fist that flew at his torso soon after.

* * *

><p>I know I would be the girl, takin pictures of two cuties holding hands, wouldn't you? Or would you just stare?<p>

I have a bunch of insightful stuff in the middle for Nero about what he MIGHT want. (It is specifically 'might' because Nero still doesn't know if he's going to live out his life with Dante yet, or even be a long time lover.) In my head this is kind of how he feels. He definitely knows that he wants to be able to go out for training or a grocery run and not have to worry about covering his arm. The main thing he's questioning here is can Dante do that for him...? Does he want Dante to do it for him?

I see Dante knowing that Nero has some issues to go through but I feel Dante would either leave them for Nero to figure out for himself or to intervene in little cheeky ways like this.

That's it. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
